Release my pain
by xXLuLU
Summary: There's something weird with the new exorcist. Who is she and what has she got to do with Kanda? KandaxOc, AllenxLenalee, Lavixoc,


"Welcome our new exorcist, Rika Yuka." Komui announced. A young girl beside Komui bowed, half her face was covered with a black mask, revealing only her eyes. "Welcome, Rika-san." Lenalee smiled. Rika ignored her.

"Another Kanda, I see." Lavi sweat-dropped. Rika had the same dark, long hair as Kanda. Her eyes seemed to emit sadness and desperation.

"I am Lenalee and the guy with white hair is Allen." Lenalee said, hoping to get some response from her. " And I am Lavi, this grumpy person here is Yu-chan!" Lavi cheered. "I told you not to call me by my first name!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen. "Call him Kanda if you don't want to anger him." Lenalee explained.

_Yu Kanda,_

"Yu Kanda." Rika whispered to herself. "Huh?" Lenalee heard that whisper. "Nothing." Rika said.

_Could he be?_

"So, Rika where do you come from?" Lenalee asked. "Japan." Rika replied. "Isn't that the same as Kanda? Maybe you know him!" Lavi exclaimed.

_Same? Is it really him?_

"No." Rika said. "Aww, I was hoping so, and I might be able to know how Kanda looks as a baby…" Lavi sighed.

_How he looks… I can never forget…_

"Babies are always cute, Lavi." Lenalee said. "Why don't you have one with Allen then?" Lavi teased. Allen and Lenalee's faces suddenly turned a deep shade of red. "Lavi! It's rude to talk about this sort of thing!" Allen kicked Lavi. "Ouch!" Lavi grimaced in pain.

_Mugen, is it still with him?_

Rika suddenly asked, " Is your innocence Mugen?" This shocked everybody as this newcomer would not have possibly known the exact name of Kanda's innocence. "I will take it as a yes." Rika continued.

_There is only one last thing to confirm_

Rika excused herself and walked to her room.

_Why does she seem so familiar? Could she be 'that person'?_

"Rika, this will be your first mission. You will go with Kanda-kun." Komui explained.

At the inn…

"Rika, meet here in an hour, we will go investigate." Kanda said. "Yes." Rika replied.

One hour later…

"Let's go, there seems to be a ghost haunting Re' Cara No Sre (This is just a random name), we will just confront the ghost and retrieve the innocence." Kanda explained.

The place was filled with cobwebs and dust, a dark atmosphere haunted the stadium. "Wu… Wu…." A creepy voice echoed. "Who's there!" Kanda braced himself for battle.

A cloaked-man appeared from the shadows, "Who are you?" He asked. " An exorcist from the Black Order, I am here to retrieve your Innocence." Kanda said. "You mean the green thing?" The man replied. Kanda nodded. "I don't mind giving it to you, but I have no idea how to." The man said.

"I will unconsciously attack anyone who tries to take it, I have been living this life for a hundred years, I wish to die." He continued. "Innocence activate, Sakura." Rika said. "Kanda, allow me." She continued as she charged at the man, holding her sword. The man dodged the attack and managed to kick her, she flew off and crashed onto the ground.

"Mugen, activate!" Kanda shouted. "Kai Chu Ichigen!" The man successfully dodged the attack. "Scatter!" Rika shouted. Thousands of small blades appeared out of nowhere and attacked the man from all directions. There was no way he could dodge this but the man deflected them and sent them flying at her. "Disperse!" Rika shouted and the blades disappeared. "Kanda, attack him while he is deflecting the blades." She said. "Scatter, target" She said her command quietly. The blades reappeared and flew to the man, Kanda dashed to man at the same time, the blades avoiding him.

They succeeded, Mugen was in the man's chest. Kanda pulled Mugen out slowly. "Thank you…" The man uttered as he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at Rika. The man burst into black dust and his remains flew away in the wind.

The stone hit Rika on her temple, knocking her out instantly.

_I can't have failed to dodge this tiny thing._

"Rika!" Kanda shouted, he didn't know why he cared for this girl so much, but he just rushed to her.

Kanda laid Rika down on the cold, hard floor, his thoughts drifting to her mask.

**Got a major block for my other fic… And** **Re' Cara No Sre is just a random name I thought of since I couldn't think of anything better.**

**R&R please**!


End file.
